


A parliament of owls, an unkindness of ravens

by Penelopyxl



Category: Amazing Grace (2006)
Genre: M/M, Religion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelopyxl/pseuds/Penelopyxl
Summary: People think it is ambition that prevents him from settling down.





	A parliament of owls, an unkindness of ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Ioan Gruffudd's beauty and Benedict Cumberbatch's smile are mainly to blame for making me think these thoughts, though I would admit it usually doesn't take much for my mind to stray.

Wilber’s mighty voice rises above a storm of protests. He has just called for an end to the war effort, a proposition so inconceivable it would make Pitt smile if he didn’t know his friend was serious.

The huge eyes glow too bright in the strong face. The cheekbones are like sharp edges beneath his pale skin, the cheeks themselves too hollow for a still young man. 

Wilber is serious indeed, so earnest in all his pursuits. His heart is large enough to empathize with all the world, its people and its animals too. Yet his body is not up to the tasks he has set himself.

His slender form is made for music and the flowers he loves so much. Instead he subjects it to constant toil.

He has been brought back from the brink of death several times but it doesn’t slow him down. He takes his illness as a reminder from God to use his time well.

Pitt has always loved to watch the whirlwind that is Wilber but the fear continues to grown, fear of losing this man who is so very dear to him, too dear.

This man who is supported by a faith that runs through all his work, that faith lets him speaks his pacifist sedition without even blinking. 

Pitt does without faith and he fears to follow where Wilber needs him to go.

He fears losing this man who has a passionately loving marriage. 

There has never been a woman in Pitt's own life.

People think it is ambition that prevents him from settling down. He knows it’s a frail, ill man with eyes like the night sky and a voice that could rule the world if only he would wish it.

 

As the noise dies down he gets up to speak himself. Some days Pitt lives on the heady strength of his political might alone, except perhaps for a bottle or two, and if Wilber won’t rule the world he will have to do it for him.

End


End file.
